Forever
by I love Drabble
Summary: Raven has the same dream as Beast boy... love is in the air? sorry but some of the characters are OOC, story almost over!
1. Default Chapter

Okay okay!! I know I don't own Teen Titans ;_; there will be no mentioning of Terra in this story cause she's evil...!! I am sorry but I made the characters OOC!!  
  
It's been over a year since I wrote a fan fiction so please excuse me if its sucky... oh well lets get on with the story!! ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rae? Rae! Are you awake?" the green boy said as he knocked the door to the room of the mysterious girl. He slowly tip-toed in and looked at her sleeping on her bed, curled up on her side. Her slow breath, her hair fallen on her face, the small sighs she made, all that Beast Boy could do is smile and watch. Then he snapped and remembered why he came to this dark room to begin with (other than the fact to stare at her). He bent down to her ear, only a centimeter away, breathed in, and yelled.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Poor Raven, awakened, she jumped out of bed with her eyes as wide as plates. Quickly, she grabbed a pillow and smacked Beast Boy across the face. Beast Boy recovered by the attacked and grabbed the grumpy girl by her wrist. He dragged her out of her room and into the living room. On his way out he grabbed a blanket.  
  
"What the heck are you doing!!?" Raven screamed as they ran, trying to break loose of Beast Boy's tight grip. Its not that she minded him holding her, in fact she enjoyed it very much.  
  
When they reached the living room, they met up with the other Titan's in their PJ's (except for Cyborg ... cause... well you know.)  
  
"Good you got her." Robin said with a smirk.  
  
"What's going on here?" Raven asked pretty pissed. Then she looked down at her hand, Beast Boy was still holding it. She slightly blushed then pulled the hood of her hooded sweatshirt over her face with the other hand. Beast Boy hates it when this happens.  
  
"Why does she hide her face? She knows she's beautiful... right?" he thought to himself.  
  
Robin cleared his throat "Tonight there is going to be a Meteor shower, and I thought you guys would like to watch it."  
  
"Shower? Should I bring soap?" Starfire said as she tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"No, a meteor shower is when there are a lot of shooting stars." Robin said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my!! I sure hope they do not kill each other" the girl said with a worried gasp.  
  
Raven just sighed at this. Then she quickly pulled her hand out of Beast Boy's grip. Both of them then looked at each other then looked away.  
  
"I have to look up to see his face now" Raven thought to herself as she walked to the stairs that lead to the roof. She giggles remembering when she first joined the Titans and how she teased him about his height.  
  
Once they got to the top of the tower, Raven sat down hugging her knees. "It's so cold... Yet so beautiful" she thought, shivering as she watched the stars fly across the dark mid-night sky.  
  
She heard foot steps behind her and saw Beast Boy holding the blanket that he took from her room. He then draped the blanket over her shoulders. She suddenly felt warm, not because of the blanket, but for she was blushing. Beast Boy sat next to her, shivering as well. Raven lifted once side of the blanket and raised an eyebrow as in telling him to join her. He scooted next to her.  
  
"It smells like her, oh so wonderful." He thought as he scooted in closer. His face was so red, it's just amazing.  
  
Raven herself, her face was redder. She was glad that she wore a hooded sweatshirt that night. She still had the hood over her face, hiding it in a shadow.  
  
They both looked up at the sky. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and pointed at the stars with it.  
  
"See that? Doesn't it look like a raven?" he said with a grin as he connected the dots. "My favorite animal to turn into."  
  
They both blushed. Raven was thinking herself. Wondering why she hasn't killed Beast Boy yet with her emotions. She could tell that they would usually cause harm to him. Her feelings were out of control. Something was wrong. Then she felt the ground around her break up.  
  
Raven started to fall.  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Raven screamed as she reached up trying to grab Beast Boy's hand. He reached out his hand and grabbed her. They both sighed. Then she slipped out of his grip, all she could do is fall into the darkness, hearing Beast Boy call out her name.  
  
"Rae!! Rae!!" the last thing she heard before she woke up...  
  
"A dream... it was all a dream..." she sighed as she tossed off her cover.  
  
"Raven, Robin has asked for you to come down and join us for breakfast." Starfire asked as she knocked Raven's door.  
  
Quickly, she put on her robe and leotard and ran downstairs, forgetting to brush her hair. Just when she reached the kitchen, Starfire gasped as she saw her friend.  
  
"Oh my, Raven you look, um, messy is how I shall put it." The tan girl said as she ran over to Raevn and started to brush her hair with her fingers.  
  
Raven struggled out her grip and sat in her spot at the table, next to Beast Boy. She drank her tea in silence as she heard the rest of her team members discuss about whatever. Raven was too busy in her own thoughts. How did she know what Beast Boy was thinking about in her dream? Why did she dream of Beast Boy? It's not like she loves him or anything like that... right? Did Beast Boy and she have the same dream, maybe that's why she knew what he thought? Raven put her cup of morning tea down on the table. "IF we had the same dream, than that means he knew what I was thinking." Rae thought as she glanced at Beast Boy and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Dang! My hands stuck!! Its like Star made this worse." Raven thought as she tried to pull her hand out her hair. She started to get angry, for her hand was stuck in the knots pretty well. Her tea cup shattered, her powers were being used. Suddenly, she felt another hand in her hair as well. It was Beast Boy. Her eyes widened as he swiftly untangled her hand from her hair.  
  
Beast Boy flashed his toothy grin and joked "At least it didn't eat you."  
  
"Yeah..." she said as she stood up to get a paper towel to clean up the mess she made. Beast Boy followed her. Once she grabbed the roll of towels she turned around finding a green fellow bending down to her face level. They both leaned to each others ear and whispered "Meet me at the top of the tower at 7 tonight... I need to talk to you"  
  
"Wah!!" they both screemed in unison, in surprise that they both said the same things. They both quickly placed a finger on each other lips to silence each other. They stared at each others eyes.  
  
"RAVEN!! Get back here you made my OJ explode!!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"My powers... they destroy things when I am near Beast boy." She thought as she quickly ran back to the table and started to clean up the mess she made.  
  
Beast Boy just stood there...  
  
"She touched my lip" he sighed as he gently placed his finger he placed on Raven's lips on his lips. 


	2. Chapter Two: RoofTop

Beast Boy and Raven both went to their rooms and just lay down in their beds looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"When will 7 come?" they both thought in at the same time.  
  
Nothing really happened today, no action, no robbery; it was just a boring day in their city, yup just a boring day. The most exciting thing that happened is when Starfire brought out the blue fuzzy food. Yum...  
  
At around 6:45 Starfire asked Raven for help with cooking. Luckily Raven left the room before she started cooking. She quickly ran up the stairs, forgetting about the elevator. Once she got up there she looked at the clock tower.  
  
"6:55... Beast Boy should be here soon..." The lonely girl said under her breath and shivered.  
  
"It's so windy up here!" She thought out loud and wrapped her robe around her. Raven slowly walked over to the edge and sat down. She looked over the town and sighed at the beauty. She quickly snapped her head to the clock tower and saw that it was 7:15.  
  
"He is late... just like him" she sighs at the thought. Then just then and there it occurred to her. What should she say to her green friend? Should she ask about the thoughts he had of her?  
  
"I don't think I am beautiful..." Raven said as she put her hood over her face.  
  
"You don't?" Beast Boy chirped in as he came out of the elevator door.  
  
Raven just looked out to the clock tower. Beast Boy came and sat next to her rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry I am late." He smiled and a sweat drop appeared over his head.  
  
"Just like always." Raven murmured and turned away from her green friend, and then remembering why they were up here to begin with she looked at Beast Boy in the eyes.  
  
"About that dream..." they both said at the same time.  
  
"You go first" Raven said wanting to know what if his thoughts were true.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"In the dream... did you really not mind me holding your hand?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows and moved closer.  
  
"It was just a stupid dream. It didn't mean anything!" Raven spat at him and turned around blushing like crazy.  
  
"Yeah, just a stupid dream, nothing at all." Beast Boy said and lowered his head. Raven noticing that he looked hurt, scooted closer to him.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to act so mean." She said as she hung her head low.  
  
"Its okay, it was just a dream, as you stated," Beast Boy said with a weak smile. Just a dream...  
  
Raven sighed, knowing that she hurt her friend.  
  
"Shall we go down and eat din--?" Raven started to say but quickly interrupted with a finger over her mouth...  
  
"Not yet, let's watch the sun set." Beast Boy said as he pulled his finger back and placed his hand on Raven's shoulder.  
  
Raven was going to slap his hand away, and then she noticed the sunset. She was captivated. They just sat there together watching the pink, orange, and red sky. Wishing this moment would never end, the sky was soon tinted in a dark purple.  
  
Raven sighed, not a mean cold sigh, but a happy one. Purple. Not any purple, but dark purple, her favorite color.  
  
"Rae...I think we should go now, its dark and dinner is over." Beast Boy said as he took his hand off her shoulder and turned to her. Raven nodded and turned her head to the clock tower.  
  
8:00... They've been alone together for about an hour and nothing didn't go wrong.  
  
"Maybe... just maybe... nah" Raven thought as she started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"Dude, why don't you take the elevator?" Beast Boy smiled as he put his hand in front of the elevator door to keep it open. Raven slowly stepped in and stood in the opposite corner as Beast Boy.  
  
Down they went to the kitchen level.  
  
"Beast Boy! Raven! Where were you two!! You're food is now cold and lonely!" Starfire exclaimed when the elevator door opened.  
  
"None of your bee's wax" Raven said coldly as she turned and walked towards her room, not wanting to discuss what happened up on the roof.  
  
Beast Boy ran towards Robin and Cyborg, they were playing on their Gamestation.  
  
"Dude I wanna play the winner!!" Beast Boy said as he watched two cars race down a long street on the TV.  
  
"Hahaha!! I guess you'll be playing Robin then, sucker!" Cyborg jumped in the air, victorious. Robin just sat there and hanged his head.  
  
Starfire floated next to him and patted his back.  
  
Beast Boy already had the controller in his hands and was selecting his car. A dark purple one. Robin quickly looked back at the screen and smiled. He picked a red car.  
  
"You are going down!" Beast Boy yelled while mashing buttons on the controller.  
  
Robin quickly saw that he was far behind Beast Boy. He only completed 1 out of 3 laps while his green fellow completed 2 and was on his way to 3. Robin got desperate.  
  
"So what did you do on top of the tower?" Robin said with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" Beast Boy yelled blushing; he lost control of his car and crashed into a tree. Then the TV started to flash the words "Game over. Game over".  
  
"I hate you oh so much" Beast Boy said as he chased Robin around the room creating such a ruckus.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
Raven sighed, as she fell back on her bed. She would hear Beast Boy and Robin running around.  
  
"It's too noisy to meditate." She sighed as she rolled over to her stomach. She buried her head into her pillow.  
  
"I really should re-decorate." Raven said as she rolled over with the pillow still on her head. "Maybe, green should be my next color scheme...." She giggled to herself.  
  
Then her stomach started to growl, remembering that she didn't eat dinner she decided to go to the kitchen when all the noise died down.  
  
The dark girl just laid their thinking of the rooftop.  
  
A/N: I am sorry for the long wait!! I had standardized testing and I couldn't think for a while. And also I got caught up in playing cards in all my spare time... so yeah...  
  
This chapter is not as good as the first... oh well =] I'll update as soon as possible! And thank you for all your kind reviews!! 


	3. Chapter three: Broken Shower

Raven, blinking slowly rolled over to her clock.  
  
"Eh? What time is it?" she mumbled.  
  
"Ten o'clock!!! I must have fallen asleep!" she thought as she sat up on her bed and looked around her room. Raven slowly turned her head toward the door and heard a slight knock.  
  
"Rae? My shower broke down, can I use yours?" a familiar voice said in a low voice.  
  
"Beast Boy? You broke it again?" Raven asked as she opened the door to a crack.  
  
"Yeah, heh heh." He rubbed the back of his head. Raven peeped through the crack and saw him holding some clothes and a towel.  
  
"Why don't you use Robin's" the dark girl asked in a suspious voice.  
  
"He is kind of busy with Star." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Oi, how about Cyborg's?"  
  
"He doesn't need a shower, if you think about it he doesn't wear clothes." Beast Boy chuckled.  
  
They both just stood at the door with the thought of one of their teammates walking around naked.  
  
"Fine." She opened her door to let him in. "You got ten minutes, and don't touch anything."  
  
"Righty tighty!" he bounced into her room and opened a door finding cloaks hanging.  
  
"That's the closet." Raven said in an annoyed voice and pointed at a door with the words bathroom on it.  
  
"I knew that I was just testing you." Beast Boy hoped into the correct room and closed the door.  
  
The bathroom was plain white. It wasn't too big or too small. There was a mirror that took up a whole wall with a sink and counter below it. On the counter were misalliance coins and a toothbrush. Next to the toothbrush was a small tube.  
  
"Melon flavored toothpaste?" Beast Boy said quizzically as he lifted up the tube. He put the tube down and started undressing (A/N: no I won't go into detail here --). The green boy tossed his clothes in a pile and stepped into the shower.  
  
He turned on the water and wet his head. He reached down to the floor and picked up a bottle.  
  
"Orange scented shampoo?" Beast Boy thought as he squirted the cool gel into his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and rinsed out all the bubbles. Then he picked up a pink bar of soap. Beast Boy lifted it up to his nose and took a sniff. It smelt like watermelon.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven just sat on her bed staring at the bathroom door, watching the steam seep from the bottom of the door.  
  
"He better not be using my stuff." She said loudly, so that hopefully he could hear her. Soon she heard the shower turned off and squeaky footsteps across the tile floor. In a while the bathroom door opened and Beast Boy stepped out. His hair was wet and down , not like his usual spiked hair-do, he was wearing a purple pajama top with the top 3 buttons un done and black pants. He was carrying his towel in his right arm and his uniform in his left.  
  
"You should wear your hair down, it looks better." Raven said as she stood up. It quickly realized what she said, she started to blush.  
  
"Hmm? What did you say?" Beast Boy aid as he tilted his head in confusion and stuck his pinky in his ear. "I got water in my ears"  
  
Raven sniffed the air. "I said, you use smell like me. Did you use my stuff?" she said as she leaned closer to Beast Boy sniffing him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot my stuff in my room." Beast Boy smiled and stepped away from the door. He sat on her bed.  
  
"Well, I got to take a shower myself... wait a second ... what are you doing?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Beast Boy sighed and fell back onto her bed. "Well, since neither of us has eaten dinner, I was hoping I could wait here, so we could eat a late night snack together." Beast Boy said in a sly voice.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just don't do anything to anything in my room." Raven said in a monotone voice and walked into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and got out of the bathroom, finding Beast Boy still lying down on her bed.  
  
Beast Boy sat up when he heard Raven and looked at her. She was wearing dark blue pants and a white t-shirt saying "Oh well". And also there was something on her face.  
  
"Glasses!!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his eyes opened wide.  
  
"Yeah... I usually wear contacts. All that reading hurts my eyes." Raven said calmly as she pushes the thin dark frames up.  
  
Beast Boy jumped of her bed leaving his towel and clothes behind and runs towards the door. He turns the knob and opens it.  
  
"Right this way, Madame." Beast Boy says in a phony accent.  
  
Raven just rolls her eyes and steps out.  
  
They both walk down the hall towards the kitchen... Time for a late time snack... Just the two of them  
  
A/N: I know I know short chappie, but I'll update soon. I think I can only update on the weekends though because it's the only time I have to type it up and post it.. Don't worry I wont forget about this story! 


	4. Chapter four: Wakey Wakey

There they lay in each other's arms on the floor of the living room, hidden behind the couch... Robin and Starfire, of course.  
  
As Beast Boy and Raven started to walk down the hallway to the kitchen Robin awoke and just laid there hoping that none of his teammates would find him on the floor.  
  
The kitchen light slowly flickered on and it woke up Starfire. The tan girl opened her mouth about to speak, and then Robin swiftly put his finger on her lips to silence her. Robin leaned in, close to her ear, and whispered as quiet as possible "Its Raven and Beast Boy all alone in the kitchen." Then the boy wonder smirked. "Finally, I get to know what's going on with these two." Robin thought to himself as he pulled Starfire closer to him.  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
Beast Boy sat on one side of the bar like counter as Raven sat on the opposite side, having her back face the living room. They sat there in silence for a while trying to remember why they came here to begin with. Raven got out of her stool and walked over to the sink. She then grabbed a mug and put some water in it. She then slid to the microwave and placed in the mug and set it to 2 minutes. The grey girl leaned against the microwave waiting for her water to get hot.  
  
Beast Boy on the other hand, went to the pantry and took out dried tofu flakes and a can of tofu soda. He walked over to the bar like counter and popped open the can making a fizzing noise that surprised Raven.  
  
Soon the microwave beeped and then Raven pulled out the steaming water and added a tea bag that was sitting on the counter. She walked over to her stool and plopped down, dipping her tea bag up and down.  
  
"Doesn't that have caffeine?" Beast Boy asked as he pointed to the mug with his soda.  
  
"Nope, its one of those decaf things." Raven said without looking up from her mug and continued dipping her tea bag.  
  
"oh." He said in a disappointed voice. There was a freaky minute of silence.  
  
Beast boy finally broke it, and said "How come you have fruity shampoos and toothpastes and stuff?" He then popped a tofu flake into his mouth.  
  
"How do you break showers?" Raven said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Another moment of silence passed, the only noise was the quiet slurps of Raven and her tea.  
  
They both sighed at the same time.  
  
Raven looked up from her tea and saw a bored Beast Boy blowing at a particle of dust. "Now's my chance to ask him!" Raven thought as she sat up in her stool.  
  
"Do you still think about Terra?" the girl asked with a slight smirk on her face hoping that he would say no.  
  
"Nope, not ever since she betrayed us, I mean sure I did like her and stuff, but I got my mind on another girl." Beast Boy said while looking up at the ceiling, hoping Raven wouldn't see the slight tint of red that danced across his cheeks. "Why?"  
  
"Well... because you see the little bi-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy coughing loudly.  
  
"Remember last year!" Beast Boy said happily obviously wanting to change the subject.  
  
"What about last year?" Raven said in her monotone voice as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When Cyborg confessed that he WUBBED YOU!!!" Beast Boy's eyes turned into hearts and he pouted his lip.  
  
"Yeah, that was strange... wait a second how did you find out? There was no one else in the room." Raven took a long sip from her tea mug.  
  
Beast Boy snickered and rubbed the back of his head. "Lucky guess?"  
  
"I hate you." The grey girl said as she reached out to the bag of tofu flakes and popped a handful in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the bag of the counter. She read the label "Super Super Jump Jump Five Two Eight Sizzling Spicy: Made for the true spicy tofu lovers". Her eyes started to twitch.  
  
"Raven? What's wrong dude?" Beast Boy asked laughing, knowing exactly what the problem was, Raven hated spicy food.  
  
"It burns." She said as she lowered her head and taking sip form her tea hoping it would calm down the fiesta going on in her mouth. Sad thing though, since the tea was hot it just made things worse.  
  
Tears started to gather around Raven's eyes as Beast Boy laughed harder.  
  
"Need drink!" she gasped, and then fell on the counter. Beast Boy finally giving in put the can of tofu soda balancing on her head. Raven sat up and clumsily got the can and gulped it down. She then wiped her mouth with the back of hand and let out a happy sigh. Raven's eyes looked at the empty soda can then quickly to the giggling Beast Boy. She threw the can at him, and blushed; she drank out of his soda can. Raven quickly threw the can at Beast Boy and watched it bounce of his laughing head. He tilted his head and playfully asked "What was that for?"  
  
"Humph." Raven crossed her arms and gulped down the rest of her tea. She winced at the hot liquid ran through her throat. The sleepy girl walked over to the sink and placed the mug down and yawned. She walked back to her stool and folded her arms and placed them on the counter. Her head started to bob up and down as she tried to stay awake. Beast Boy just sat there and watched in amusement. Finally, giving up after 5 minutes or so Raven fell asleep on her arms.  
  
"Rae?? Rae?? Wakey wakey!" Beast Boy chuckled as he waved his hand across her face. "She seems to be really asleep." He said to himself as her he stood up and walked to her side of the bar like counter.  
  
"Rae...time for you to go to bed." Beast Boy tapped her shoulder as she grunted.  
  
He let out a quiet sigh. "She ain't waking up." Beast Boy took the sleeping Raven's arm and slung it over his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and eased her out of her stool. They started to "walk" down the hall to Raven's room. Raven wouldn't really move and Beast Boy noted that at this rate it would take forever till they reach her room. It was time for plan B. He scooped up Raven in his arms and carried her down the hall.  
  
"Geez, who would have thought all that tea, would make you weigh this much!" Beast Boy grunted as he reached her room and kicked open her door then kicked it close. He slowly walked to her bed and knocked his stuff of her bed with his feet. He then slowly laid her down on to her bed, slid his hand form underneath her, and took of her glasses. Beast boy held them up to his face.  
  
"Funky! It's like whoosh." Beast Boy chuckled as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
Then he folded them up and placed it next to her tiny alarm clock.  
  
"Beast Boy is going to buy you a mocking bird, if that mocking bird don't sing, Beast Boy is going to buy you a diamond ring, if that diamond ring don't shine, Beast Boy is going to by you a porcupine, if the porcupine don't dance, Beast Boy is going to buy you a pair of pants." The green boy sang in a low voice, laughing at himself for not knowing the words. He then suddenly felt a hand reach for his chest.  
  
"Raven?" he asked in a surprised tone. Before he knew it he was pulled down on to her bed. "Wah? What are you doing?" was all he could muffle while his head was in her sheets.  
  
"No, I don't want to be alone." Raven mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Eh? She sleeps talks!" Beast Boy smiled. "It must all be a dream." He the was able to bring his head up and brought it close to hers, Raven still had a good grip onto his shirt.  
  
"Hmm? What's this? Is she...?" Beast Boy whispered as she saw a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
"Beast Boy promise you won't leave me alone." Raven whispered.  
  
"I won't leave." Beast Boy said hoping that maybe it'll calm her down; also he didn't want to leave her at a moment like this.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven pulled him closer. "I don't want to be alone, PROMISE you won't leave!" She cried as more tears fell down her face. Her bathroom grew black and then the mirror shattered  
  
"I promise, I won't leave," He whispered back and wiped a tear away. Suddenly Raven stopped crying and went back to a peaceful slumber.  
  
Beast Boy tried to stand up and go to his bed room but found out that Raven had a tight grip onto his shirt.  
  
"I guess I'll sleep here." Beast Boy chuckled and smiled as her lowered his head onto her pillow. "It smells like oranges."  
  
A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the long update! Sad thing is that this story if almost over, just about 3 more chapter to go (the ending is 2 chapters). Well gots to jets! Bye-bye and thank you for the reviews! Last BUT NOT LEAST Beast Boy and Raven forever!! Their love will never die!! Hahahaha  
  
In the show doesn't it seem like Cyborg's got a crush on Raven? I mean he so like checking her out in some scenes, and he flirts with her like crazy! Oh well, we all know she'll end up with Beast Boy and Cyborg will be plugged in. 


End file.
